Braum
|custominfo = Sekunden |description = Braums und markieren das Ziel für 4 Sekunden mit Erschütternde Hiebe, bis zu 4 mal steigerbar. Sobald die erste Steigerung zugefügt wurde, können mit ihren ebenfalls weitere Steigerungen hinzufügen. |leveling = |description2 = Wenn 4 Steigerungen erreicht werden, so wird das Ziel für Sekunden und erleidet |magisch}}. |leveling2 = |description3 = Dieser Effekt kann auf dem selben Ziel nur einmal alle paar Sekunden ausgelöst werden, jedoch erleidet das Ziel stattdessen während dieser Immunitätsphase }} als |magisch}} durch Braums oder . |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum feuert Eis in die gewählte Richtung, verursacht am ersten getroffenen Gegner |magisch}} und diesen, über 2 Sekunden abklingend, um 70 %. |leveling = % des maximalen Lebens)|hp}}}} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum zur gewählten verbündeten Einheit und positioniert sich dabei zwischen dieser und dem nächsten . Des Weiteren erhält er |armor}} und |mr}} für 3 Sekunden. Wenn die Einheit ein Champion ist, so erhält diese ebenfalls Resistenzwerte. |leveling = |Magieresistenz Verbündeter| }} |Magieresistenz Braum| }} |description2 = |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} |mana}} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum hält sein Schild schützend in die gewählte Richtung und erschafft so eine Barriere, die alle ankommenden, nicht von ausgehenden, Projektile abfängt und ihren Schaden, den Braum noch erhält, verringert. Die erste Schadensinstanz, die der Schild blockiert, wird vollständig negiert. |leveling = %}} Sekunden}} |description2 = Während Braum seinen Schild hochhält, erhält er |ms}} und wird . |leveling2 = |description3 = |leveling3 = |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| ** Schadensquellen kommen aus der Richtung in die das Schild zeigt. Wenn sie von hinten auf das Schild treffen werden sie nicht beeinflusst. ** Beschleunigte Objekte, die nicht als Einheit klassifiziert sind also beispielsweise keine Champions, Vasallen oder Monster. ** Ein Projektil triff Braum, weil er vor dem eigentlichen Ziel steht. Zusätzlich zur Umleitung auf Braum wird das Projektil nach dem Auftreffen zerstört, dies gilt logischerweise nur für durchdringende Projektile. *Sich bewegende Einheiten werden unter keinen Umständen abgefangen, einschließlich Sprints. Championbeschworene Einheiten wie der werden nicht als Einheiten klassifiziert, bevor sie auf den Boden treffen und daher abgefangen. *Projektile, deren Effekt bei der Kollision ausgelöst werden, wie beispielsweise , werden normal angewendet, wählen allerdings Braum als Ziel. *Fähigkeiten, die Flächenschaden bei einer Kollision auslösen treffen nur Braum. *Immer wenn Braum trifft, wird sie danach normal abprallen und nicht zerstört werden. Dies geschieht auch wenn Braum eine, gegen seinen Verbündeten gerichtete, abfängt, nur dass Braum dann den Schaden erhält. *Auf Projektilen basierende bodenpositionsbezogene Fähigkeiten, die nur wirken, wenn sie erfolgreich den Boden treffen, wie beispielsweise oder wenden den vollen Effekt gegen Braum an, werden aber danach zerstört, ohne dessen Verbündete zu schädigen. *Projektile, die weder Braum noch seine Verbündeten treffen können, wie beispielsweise , werden nicht abgefangen. *Die Schadensverringerung beeinflusst alle Schadensquellen, die frontal das Schild treffen. **Alle abgefangenen Projektile, einschließlich: **Nahkampfangriffe und alle nicht projektilbasierten Fernkampfangriffe. **Sofortige durchdringende Fähigkeiten wie oder . **Sofortige bodenpositionsbezogene Fähigkeiten wie oder . **Flächenfähigkeiten wie oder . *Sofortige einheitenbezogene Fähigkeiten wie und andauernde Flächenfähigkeiten wie interagieren nicht mit Unverwüstlich. *Die Schadensverringerung betrifft nur Braum. **Wenn durch Unverwüstlich befördern würde, so erhält nur Braum verringerten Schaden. *Schaden-über-Zeit wird pro Schadensinstanz verringert, jedoch wird logischerweise nur die erste Instanz komplett absorbiert. *Wenn der durch Unverwüstlich verringerte Schaden den minimalen Schwellenwert übersteigt, so wird dieser in grauer Schrift ähnlich wie bei angezeigt. **Dieser Text zeigt immer den Wert der einzelnen komplett reduzierte Schadensquelle. *Fähigkeiten wie orientieren sich an der Richtung in die sich Braum bewegt und nicht in welche Richtung er schaut bzw. sein Schild hält. **Dies liegt an der Kodierung des Spiels. *Wenn Braum durch ein Zauberschild geschützt ist, so löst eine gegnerische Fähigkeit dennoch die Totalverringerung von Unverwüstlich aus und verbraucht das Zauberschild. **Die totale Schadensverringerung wird nicht ausgelöst wenn die erste Fähigkeit nur absoluten Schaden verursacht. |video = Braum-E }} }} |costtype = |cooldown = |static = |casttime = |customlabel = |custominfo = |description = Braum springt in die Luft und rammt seinen Schild in den Boden, was eine große Gletscherspalte in der gewählten Richtung erschafft, die |magisch}} an allen Gegnern die in ihr und um Braum herum stehen verursacht. |leveling = }} |description2 = Das erste getroffene Ziel wird für mindestens Sekunde , was erhöht wird, wenn dieses weiter von Braum entfernt ist. Alle anderen getroffenen Gegner werden für Sekunden . |leveling2 = Sekunden}} |description3 = Ein Feld aus Eis überzieht die Gletscherspalte für 4 Sekunden, das alle Gegner darin konstant und noch Sekunden nach Verlassen des Feldes . |leveling3 = %}} |description4 = |leveling4 = }}| }} cs:Braum en:Braum es:Braum fr:Braum pl:Braum pt-br:Braum ru:Браум |Hintergrund= Geschichte }} Braum, der geliebte Held Freljords ist mit massivem Bizeps und einem noch größeren Herzen gesegnet. In allen Methallen nördlich des Frostklamms wird auf seine legendäre Stärke getrunken. Legenden über ihn besagen, dass er einen ganzen Eichenwald in einer einzigen Nacht gefällt und einen ganzen Berg zu Schutt geschlagen haben soll. Mit seinem verzauberten Schild, der einst die Tür einer uralten Schatzkammer war, durchstreift Braum den frostigen Norden und setzt dabei stets ein schnauzbärtiges Lächeln auf, das so groß wie seine Muskeln ist – er ist ein wahrer Freund, für alle die Hilfe brauchen. Das Herz Freljords Braum, Freljords beliebter Held, ist mit massiven Muskeln und einem noch größeren Herzen gesegnet. Jedes Kind, dass im Eis geboren wurde, weiß um seine legendäre Stärke, mit der er ganze Frosteichenwälder in einer einzigen Nacht abholzen oder sogar einen Berg entzweireißen kann. Braum durchstreift die Lande mit einem gigantischen Schild auf den Schultern, der einst die Tür einer uralten Schatzkammer war, und hilft all jenen die in Not geraten. Tunichtgute sollten sich stets vor ihm fürchten. Beziehungen * Braum ist mit und ihrem Stamm Avarosa verbündet. * Während seiner Reisen hat er und Buch getroffen. Yuumi ruhte sich eine Zeit lang auf Braums Schultern aus und beschützte ihn in einem Hagelsturm vor wütenden Schneegeistern, während er ihr Fische fing. |Skins= Skin-Screenshots Klassischer Braum Screenshots.jpg|Klassischer Braum Braum Drachentöter Screenshots.jpg|Drachentöter-Braum Braum ElTigre Screenshots.jpg| El Tigre Braum Skins ; : * Dieses Splash-Art ist zusammen mit das einzige, wo kein zu sehen ist. * Wenn Braum sich bewegt, taucht gelegentlich ein auf, das auf Braums Schild umherläuft. * Während Braum einen Witz macht, wird er manchmal von seinem schnurrbärtigen Porofreund aus "Das Leben eines Poros" begleitet, der auf seinem Schild reitet oder auf dem Boden sitzt. ** Ab und zu sieht man auch ein Poro ohne Schnauzbart an Braums Seite. ; : * Dieser Skin wurde zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** ** * Diese Skin-Reihe wurde von Pen-&-Paper-Rollenspielen, wie Das Schwarze Auge oder Dungeons & Dragons, inspiriert. * Der Name des Skins ist eine Anlehnung an Richard Löwenherz. * Er trägt einen um seine Hüfte. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieses Splash-Art ist zusammen mit das einzige, wo kein zu sehen ist. * Wenn Braum in diesem Skin ein Poro der Heulenden Schlucht füttert, bekommt es einen orangefarbenen Schnauzbart. * Bei dem Witz von Drachentöter-Braum steckt er seinen Kopf in das Maul von dem Drachen auf seinem Schild - wie ein Löwendompteur im Zirkus. ** Der Drache auf seinem Torschild ähnelt der Todesschwinge aus dem World of Warcraft-Franchise, hat jedoch ein anderes Farbschema und einen veränderten Kiefer. Es ähnelt auch dem aus RuneScape, vor allem dem alten Model. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ** ** ; : * Dieser Skin ist eine Anspielung auf Lucha Liebre (Mexikanisches Wrestling). * Der Skin könnte auf dem japanischen Wrestler " " basieren. * Möglicherweise ist er auch eine Anspielung auf den japanischen Manga "Tiger Mask". * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin könnte vom Tresorknacker-Braum-Konzept inspiriert sein. * Seine Gesichtsbehaarung und sein Bart haben eine leichte Ähnlichkeit mit dem von Alex Louis Armstrong aus . ** Das ist außerdem der erste Skin, in welchem er keine Glatze/Halbglatze o.Ä. hat. ** Der Rubin-Chroma färbt seine Haare im Gesicht gelb, wodurch die Ähnlichkeit größer wird. * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** ; : * Dieser Skin wurde anlässlich der Winterfreuden 2016 zusammen mit folgenden Skins veröffentlicht: ** ** * Er lehnt an den an. ** Außerdem ist dies der erste Skin, wo Braum einen Vollbart hat. * Das anführende des Schlittens aus seiner -Animation ist eine Anspielung auf . * Dieser Skin teilt sich das Thema mit: ** Skin-Spotlights Drachentöter-Braum - Skin-Spotlight| Drachentöter-Braum - Chroma-Spotlight| El Tigre Braum - Skin-Spotlight| Braum Löwenherz - Skin-Spotlight| Weihnachts-Braum - Skin-Spotlight| Mafia-Braum - Skin-Spotlight| Mafia-Braum - Chroma-Spotlight| |Zitate= ;Auswahl: * ;Beim Spielstart: * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Angriff: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Bewegung: * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Verspotten: * * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem : * * ;Verspotten von einer gegnerischem : * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem : * * ;Verspotten von einem gegnerischem : * * ;Verspotten von einer gegnerischem : * ;Witz: * * * ;Lachen: * * * ;Beim benutzen von : * * ;Beim benutzen von : * ;Beim Benutzen von : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's oder 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim Blocken von 's mit : * ;Beim benutzen von einem : * * ;Beim kaufen von : * ;Beim kaufen von : * ;Beim kaufen von Ausgebauten Schuhen: * ;Beim kaufen von : * * ;Beim kaufen von : * * * * ;Beim kaufen von : * ;Beim kaufen von : * * ;Beim benutzen von : * * * ;Beim beenden von : * * * |Entwicklung= |narrative = |artwork = T.J. Geisen Mo Yan |visual = Sanketh Yayathi Vadim Bakhlychev Xuexiang Zhang |voice = J. B. Blanc |conceptcredit = CeeCee, die Hextech-Ingenieurin von Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino }} Champion-Enthüllung: Braum, das Herz Freljords ;von '''sixtwo' Champion-Enthüllung: Braum, das Herz Freljords Die vereisten Gipfel Freljords haben die Schwachen Jahrhunderte lang malträtiert. Doch da diese gefürchtete Eislandschaft die Gräber der Schwächlichen beherbergen, stellt das Land für die Mächtigen eine Wiege dar, einen Ort, der einfache, starke Männer zu wahren Champions erhebt. Hier begann Geschichte, und ebenso wie seine Stärke und Tapferkeit wuchsen, so wuchs auch seine Legende. Heute inspirieren seine Heldentaten alle vom Ärmsten unter den Bauern bis zum Erbittertsten unter den Räubern. Und während er sich darauf vorbereitet, seinen Schild einmal mehr in der Schlacht zu tragen, geht er in dem Wissen, dass er die Hoffnungen und die Anbetung des Volkes von Freljord mit sich nimmt. P= ;Erschütternde Hiebe left|64px Braums normale Angriffe bauen Erschütternde Hiebe auf. Sobald die erste Steigerung angewendet wird, bauen alle normalen Angriffe von Braum und seinen Verbündeten weitere Steigerungen auf. Ziele, die vier Steigerungen angesammelt haben, werden und erleiden . Nach der kann Braum für einen moderaten Zeitraum nicht noch einmal Erschütternde Hiebe auf dieses Ziel anwenden. |-|Q= ;Winterbiss left|64px Braum feuert mit einem geraden Skillshot gefrierendes Eis von seinem Schild ab, verursacht (dessen Höhe von Braums abhängt), und wendet beim ersten getroffenen Ziel an. |-|W= ;Stell dich hinter mich left|64px Braum springt einem Verbündeten in der Nähe zu Hilfe, sodass er zwischen diesen und den nächsten gegnerischen Champion gelangt. Braum und seinem Ziel werden und gewährt, deren Höhe von seiner und - abhängt. |-|E= ;Unverwüstlich left|64px Braum hebt seinen Schild in eine Richtung und negiert den Schaden des ersten Angriffs aus der Richtung, in die der Schild zeigt. So lange der Schild erhoben ist, verringert er den Schaden aller darauffolgenden Angriffe. Braum fängt Projektile mit „Unverwüstlich“ ab, wodurch sie ihn treffen und dann zerstört werden. Er erhält zudem etwas Lauftempo, bis er seinen Schild herunter nimmt. |-|R= ;Gletscherspalte left|64px Braum rammt seinen Schild in den Boden und sendet einen gewaltigen Skillshot mit großer Reichweite aus, der und allen Gegnern, die getroffen werden, Schaden zufügt, bevor er ein starkes hinterlässt. center|400px Spielweise ;Als Braum spielen Braum ist ein starker und robuster Nahkampf-Supporter, der zu spielverändernden Spielzügen in der Lage ist, indem er sein Team vor einer Salve gegnerischer Angriffe schützt. Er formt Bande mit dem Schützen, an dessen Seite er kämpft, wodurch er eine zwischen den beiden Teams errichtet und seinen Verbündeten , während er sich zu Spielende hin in einen Tank verwandelt. ;Untere Lane In der Lane funktioniert Braum am effektivsten als reaktionärer oder opportunistischer Supporter, der unentwegt die Augen nach einer Chance offenhält, dem gegnerischen Duo zu verpassen. Der gezielte Einsatz von löst das Mal auf den Zielen aus, die sich von ihrer Vasallenwelle entfernt haben, während Braum aggressive Gegner mit normalen Angriffen markieren kann, bevor er in die sichere Entfernung zurückspringt, wo er seinem Schützen mit zur Seite steht. Nachdem platziert sind, können Braum und sein Schütze auf zwei solide Optionen zurückgreifen: entweder gehen sie aufs Ganze und versuchen die Betäubung zu aktivieren, oder sie halten ihre Gegner auf Abstand und nehmen die Angriffspositionen ein. „Erschütternde Hiebe“ ist mächtig genug, um annähernd jede Auseinandersetzung zu gewinnen, während die Gefahr der Betäubung als mächtige Abschreckung wirkt, welche den gegnerischen Schützen von wertvollem Vasallengold wegdrängt. Braum ist zudem ein Gewinn für die eigenen Angriffe aus dem Hinterhalt: indem er mit zu seinem Jungler springt, gelangt Braum direkt in das gegnerische Doppelpack. Nachdem er sie mit versehen hat, erhöhen die zusätzlichen Angriffe des Junglers die Betäubung und helfen, die Kills zu sichern. Auch wenn Braum zweifellos sehr nützlich für die Offensive ist, zeigt er sich in der Verteidigung als absoluter Koloss. Die zusätzliche Defensive von hilft sowohl Braum als auch seinem Schützen ansonsten tödlichen Schaden zu überleben, während bei korrekter Positionierung das Potenzial besitzt, seinen Verbündeten vollständig von eingehendem Schaden abzuschirmen. Wenn es aktiviert ist, schützt alle Verbündeten hinter dem Schild vor normalen Angriffen und Ziel- und durchgehenden Angriffen wie , und , allerdings nicht vor platzierte Fähigkeiten wie und . Wichtiger noch, Braum kann sich bewegen, während er einsetzt, was bedeutet, dass er sich in Absprache mit seinen Verbündeten neu positionieren kann, während sie sich in den Schutz ihres Turmes zurückziehen, oder wenn das gegnerische Team versucht, den Schild seitlich zu umgehen. Braum kann außerdem weiterhin angreifen und Fähigkeiten ausführen, während er den Schild von aufrechthält – die Verlangsamung von auszulösen, während er sich zurückzieht, schreckt gegnerische Jungler und Schützen zusätzlich ab. Braum verfügt über ein solides Start- und Folgepotenzial, sobald er Stufe 6 erreicht hat und freischaltet, wodurch er freundlichen Junglern mit dem starken Zurückschlagen und der Verlangsamung leichte Ziele bietet. Falls Braum seinem Ziel den Fluchtweg abschneiden will, kann er sich mit schnell in Position bringen, bevor er hinter sein Ziel wirft. Das Verlangsamungsfeld der Fähigkeit ist beachtlich und mächtig genug, zu provozieren und Tötungen zu sichern. Zu guter Letzt ist als Möglichkeit, aus dem Kampf rauszukommen, ebenso hilfreich, da sie Verfolgungsjagden zunichtemacht, wenn sie entsprechend abgeworfen wird. ;Teamkämpfe Je mehr Verbündete um Braum herumstehen, desto brillanter strahlt sein Schild. In kleinen Scharmützeln springt er mit vor seine Verbündeten, bevor er zieht, um zu vermeiden, dass jemand rausgepickt wird, und saugt so nachfolgenden Schaden ab. Sollte sein Team zahlenmäßig unterlegen sein, wirkt wieder als Puffer, besonders in den Engpässen im Dschungel. Wenn Braum alternativ zur dominierenden Scharmützlergruppe gehört, verlangsamt ein gut platzierter und verursacht , womit der Kill garantiert ist. Während andere Supporter am besten innerhalb ihres Teams oder weit drin im gegnerischen Lager funktionieren, leistet Braum beste Arbeit als physische Mauer zwischen den beiden Teams, die mit Schaden absorbiert, während sich die Schadensverursacher aus seinem Team an die Arbeit machen. Die geringe Abklingzeit auf hilft Braum, sowohl herannahende als auch fliehende Gegner zu verlangsamen, während er für sein Team aufbaut. Hier ist seine Fähigkeit am stärksten: indem er zwischen die beiden Teams schlüpft, kann Braum seine normalen Angriffe auf Tanks und Kämpfer fokussieren, während er die hinteren Linien des Gegners mit trifft und potenziell das gesamte gegnerische Team betäubt. In der Zwischenzeit verschafft die Schnelligkeit, die Braum benötigt, um zu seinen Teamkollegen zu sprinten und sie mit vor Schaden zu bewahren, um selbst die bedauernswertesten Teamkämpfe herumzureißen oder die weichen Ziele während ihres Vorstoßes zu schützen. Als krönenden Abschluss entzweit inmitten der Widersacher das gegnerische Team und verlangsamt so (ganz wörtlich) deren Hoffnungen auf einen koordinierten Angriff, wodurch Braum sich und seinen Verbündeten die Möglichkeit verschafft, reinzugehen und aufzuräumen. . Ebenso können die beiden und kombinieren, um einen Gegner vollkommen zu paralysieren und ab Stufe 6 eine garantierte Tötung zu verbuchen. |goodchamp2 = Caitlyn |goodtext2 = Mithilfe ihrer konkurrenzlosen Reichweite schlägt Caitlyn den größten Nutzen aus Braums passiver Fähigkeit . Richtig abgepasst kann Braun auch nutzen, während Caitlyn auswirft, wodurch beide bei Bedarf davonkommen und abtauchen können. |goodchamp3 = Ezreal |goodtext3 = Ezreals wendet Treffereffekte an, was bedeutet, dass, sobald Braums wirken, Ezreal aus der Distanz mit seinem weitere Steigerungen aufbauen kann. Die schiere Bedrohung durch diese Kombination reicht aus, um die meisten Gegner vom Farmen abzuhalten. |badchamp1 = Zyra |badtext1 = Zyra verfügt über Fertigkeiten, die Braums Defensive mühelos umgehen. Indem sie hinter ihm säht, kann sie mit nutzlos machen. halten auch Braum fest und verhindern, dass er seinen Schützen schützen kann. |badchamp2 = Vayne |badtext2 = Vayne hat ein paar Tricks auf Lager, die Braum alt aussehen lassen. Durch die geringe Abklingzeit von kann sie mit Leichtigkeit ausweichen, während Braum zurückwirft, selbst wenn er von abgeschirmt wird, wodurch Vayne an ihren gegnerischen Schützen herankommt. |badchamp3 = Lulu |badtext3 = Lulu kann mit auf Braum oder seinem Schützen kontern, bevor sie auspackt, um beide zu verletzen und zu verlangsamen. }} Einblicke in die Championentwicklung , entwickelt von RiotWrekz thumb|left|Braum's Konzept Wie bei allen Champions haben wir auch Braum entwickelt, um eine bestimmte Lücke im Championreigen von League of Legends zu füllen. Braum im Besonderen ist der erste wahre Tank-Supporter, den wir erschaffen haben – ein Champion, der die Schläge für sein Team kassiert. Wir hatten schon eine ganze Reihe defensiver Supporter – Champions wie Nami, Soraka, Janna usw. –, die Schaden durch Heilung oder Schilde auffangen. Dazu gab es Kämpfer-Supporter wie Leona und Alistar, die sich bestens eignen, um einen Streit vom Zaun zu brechen, bevor sie sich tief in das gegnerische Team wagen und dort unterbrechen was das Zeug hält. Braum hingegen ist anders: Er ist ein Tank-Supporter, der im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes die Schläge für sein Team kassiert, und als solcher eine ganz neue Denkweise, Positionierung und Spielweise im Gegensatz zu den meisten konventionellen Supportern voraussetzt. Der Schlüssel zu Braums einzigartiger Spielweise heißt „Unverwüstlich“, sein E. Es ist eine aktive, defensive Fähigkeit, ähnlich Yasuos „Windmauer“, doch während Yasuos Fähigkeit ihm die Mittel bereitstellt, thumb|Braum's Modelsich selbst zu schützen (der Nutzen fürs Team ist hier ein zweitrangiger Bonus), haben wir Braum so entwickelt, dass „Unverwüstlich“ sein Team beschützt. Dadurch ist Braum anders, denn er schafft hinter sich – mehr als jeder andere Champion – sichere Gebiete. Er kümmert sich das ganze Spiel hindurch um die Defensive: Zunächst beschützt er in der Laningphase seinen Schützen, dann das gesamte Team, bis er im späten Spielverlauf tankt. Während sich andere Supporter auf Verbesserungen, Heilungen und Unterbrechungen konzentrieren, füllt Braum eine einzigartige Rolle zwischen den beiden Teams aus, indem er die Hauptlast des Schadens für sein Team einsteckt und seine DDs ihren Job erledigen lässt. thumb|left|300px Auf diese Weise steht er im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes zwischen beiden Teams und warf so auch einige interessante Designfragen auf. Vor allem: Wie trägt ein defensiver Nahkampf-Supporter noch zum Kampf bei, wenn er über eingeschränktes Schadenspotenzial verfügt und auf die Fleischmauer der Gegner nur normale Angriffe abfeuern kann? Und da kommen seine passive Fähigkeit „Erschütternde Hiebe“ und sein Q „Winterbiss“ ins Spiel. Braum kann ungemütlich werden, auch während er seine Leute beschützt, nicht zwingenderweise durch eigene Stärke, aber durch das Markieren seiner gegnerischen Ziele mit „Erschütternde Hiebe“. Dies unterstützt die Stärke seines Teams, während Braums Stellungsspiel während Teamkämpfen konsistent bleibt. Und während Braum nicht so leicht an die hinteren gegnerischen Linien herankommt („Winterbiss“ betrifft nur den ersten getroffenen Gegner und Braums normale Angriffe sind auf Nahkampf ausgelegt), wenn gegnerische Kämpfer und Tanks sich auf seine Verbündeten stürzen, kann er sich mit „Stell dich hinter mich“ schnell neu positionieren, bevor er gleich mehrere Ziele mit „Erschütternde Hiebe“ aufreibt. thumb|center|400px|Braum's Schild Media Musik= ;Sonstige Musik Winterfreuden 2016 - Login Screen| Saison 2016 - Login Screen| The Feats of Braum - Promo Soundtrack| Braum Pixel Poro Soundtrack| |-|Videos= ;Sonstige Videos There Will Be Mayhem 2016 All-Star Event - League of Legends| Aufstieg der Drachentöter| Feats of Braum| Das Leben eines Poros| Braum Unlocked XL turnable| Der beste Weihnachtshelfer Winterfreuden 2017 Skins-Trailer – League of Legends| |-|Galerie= Braum Promo 01.png|Braum Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Braum Promo 02.jpg|Braum Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mitchell Malloy) Braum CeeCee.png|Braum Frühes Konzept 1 - CeeCee the Hextech Engineer (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Braum CeeCee pre-Konzept.jpg|Braum Frühes Konzept 2 - CeeCee the Hextech Engineer (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Braum Konzept 14.jpg|Braum Frühes Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 16.jpg|Braum Frühes Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 17.jpg|Braum Frühes Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Gesichtsausdrücke Exploration.png|Braum Frühes Konzept 5 Braum Frühes Konzept.png|Braum Frühes Konzept 6 Braum Konzept4.jpg|Braum Frühes Konzept 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 04.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 13.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Commanding Konzept.png|Braum Gesicht Exploration 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 05.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 06.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 5 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 07.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 6 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 08.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 7 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 09.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 8 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 10.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 9 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 11.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 10 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 12.jpg|Braum Gesicht Exploration 11 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 01.jpg|Braum Gesicht Final (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Schildschlag Exploration.png|Braum Schild Konzept 1 Braum Konzept 15.jpg|Braum Schild Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Verteidigung Konzept.png|Braum Schild Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept 03.jpg|CeeCee und Braum (von Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino und Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept1.jpg|Braum Konzept Final 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Konzept Final 2.png|Braum Konzept Final 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Larry 'TheBravoRay' Ray) Braum Statue model 01.jpg|Braum Statue Model 1 (von DragonFly Studio) Braum Statue model 02.jpg|Braum Statue Model 2 (von DragonFly Studio) Vi Braum Illaoi Yasuo Cinematic Konzept 01.jpg|Braum Cinematic Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Nicolas Collings) Braum splash Konzept.jpg|Braum Splash Art Konzept (vom Riot-Künstler Joshua 'HUGEnFAST' Brian Smith) Ironstylus Braum Zeichnung.jpg|Braum Zeichnung (vom Riot-Künstler Michael 'IronStylus' Maurino) Drachentöter- Promo 1.png|Drachentöter-Braum Promo 1 (von Sperasoft Studio) Drachentöter- Promo 2.png|Drachentöter-Braum Promo 2 (von Sperasoft Studio) Drachentöter- Promo 3.png|Drachentöter-Braum Promo 3 (von Sperasoft Studio) Braum Braum Löwenherz model 01.jpg|Braum Löwenherz Model (von DragonFly Studio) Winterfreuden 2016 Konzept 01.jpg|Winterfreuden Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Winterfreuden 2016 Konzept 02.jpg|Winterfreuden Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Mo Yan) Braum Weihnachts- Konzept 04.jpg|Weihnachts-Braum Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda und Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Weihnachts- Konzept 03.jpg|Weihnachts-Braum Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda und Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Weihnachts- Konzept 02.jpg|Weihnachts-Braum Konzept 3 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda und Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Weihnachts- Konzept 01.jpg|Weihnachts-Braum Konzept 4 (vom Riot-Künstler Sunny 'Kindlejack' Koda und Xuexiang Zhang) Braum Weihnachts- splash Konzept 01.jpg|Weihnachts-Braum Splash Konzept 1 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Braum Weihnachts- splash Konzept 02.jpg|Weihnachts-Braum Splash Konzept 2 (vom Riot-Künstler Crow God) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 3 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Champion Saison 2019 Promo 04.jpg|Saison 2019 Champion Promo 4 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Braum Saison 2019 Promo 01.jpg|Saison 2019 Braum Promo 1 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Braum Saison 2019 Promo 02.jpg|Saison 2019 Braum Promo 2 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) Braum Saison 2019 Promo 03.jpg|Saison 2019 Braum Promo 3 (vom Riot-Künstler T.J. Geisen) |Historisch= |Trivia= Trivia Entwicklung * Braum wurde von RiotWrekz entwickelt.Enthüllt: Braum, das Herz Freljords * Braums Anfangsdesign war laut Moobeat ein weiblicher Champion namens "CeeCee, the Hextech Engineer", der letztendlich zu Braum wurde.Moobeat Post auf Twitter ** Daher war auch sein Code-Name während der Entwicklung CeCe.https://nexus.leagueoflegends.com/de-de/2018/09/ask-riot-kled-skin-code-names/ * Braum war zunächst als Charakter für Demacia gedacht, wurde aber später Freljord zugeteilt, da er zu ernsthaft für die Rolle war, die man ihm ursprünglich zugedacht hatte.Video: Braum PAX East 2015 discussion * Meddler bestätigte, dass der von Fans geschaffene Champion "Angus the Puncher" eine Quelle der Inspiration für Braum war und dass auch der Charakter Alex Louis Armstrong aus der Manga-/Animeserie Fullmetal Alchemist Einfluss auf das Design für Braum hatte.Post von Meddler im na.lol-Forum * Braums Fähigkeit sollte ursprünglich "Immovable Object" ("unbeweglicher Gegenstand") heißen und war versehentlich mit diesem Namen auf dem PBE veröffentlicht worden.Bild: Braums Fähigkeiten auf dem PBE * The Bravo Ray schrieb, dass Braum einige Bezüge zum Pro-Wrestling aufweise, wie zum Beispiel sein Armband, das an alte Zeiten aus dem Pro-Wrestling erinnere.Braum Q&A Art and Sound * Braums Sneakpreview "Trials of the Poro" wurde während der Zeit des Sternzeichens Widder veröffentlicht. ** Das Poro mit dem Schnurrbart, das in "Trials of the Poro" zu sehen ist, tauchte das erste Mal in dem Splash-Art des Skins "Winterwunder-Lulu" auf. Generelles * Braum war der zweite im Jahre 2014 veröffentlichte Champion. * Er war der erste Champion, der eine gesonderte Animation für das Angreifen von Türmen hatte. * Braum ist der zweite Unterstützende Champion, der zu Freljord gehört; der erste war . * Nach ist Braum der zweite Champion, welcher zwei Animationen für Witze hat. * Braums Tanz ist dem der ähnlich. * Braums Name könnte vom lateinischen Wort "bruma" abgeleitet sein, was "Wintersonnenwende" oder "Winter(kälte)" bedeuten kann.PONS Online Lateinwörterbuch "bruma" * Braum hat starke Ähnlichkeiten mit dem Mann in der Meisterschaft . Geschichte * Im Kampf um Freljord steht Braum auf der Seite von .Is Braum Avarosan or Winter's Claw? Or Neither? * Man vermutet, dass Braum ein Eisgeborener sein könnte, da die Geschichten über seine Heldentaten aus längst vergangenen Generationen stammen - was bedeutet, dass er schon sehr lange lebt. Auch seine auf Eismagie basierenden Kräfte und übermenschliche Stärke würden für diese Theorie sprechen. Zitate * Braum hat spezielle Interaktionen mit , , , , , , , , , und (Video dazu hier). ** Verglichen mit anderen Champions, die besondere Interaktionen mit anderen haben, hat Braum eine ganze Menge mehr. * Braum hat auch beim Kauf gewisser Gegenstände besondere Zitate. Damit ist er einer von nur vier Champions; die anderen sind , und . * Wenn Braum ein Poro der Heulenden Schlucht füttert, bekommt es einen Schnauzbart. * Braum hat eine eher seltsame Art zu sprechen. Er spricht manchmal in der dritten Person und hat sogar einen anderen Akzent als seine freljord'schen Kameraden. * Braum teilt sich den Satz "Nicht so schnell" mit . ** Beide sagen diesen Satz bei der Verwendung ihres verlangsamenden Skillshots auf ( / ). * Braum ist der erste Champion, der nach einem vollständig durchgeführten etwas sagt. * Braum hat eine Kuh, die "Agatha" genannt wird, und möchte, dass sie kennenlernt. Dies wird in seinen Sätzen gegenüber Alistar deutlich: "Du erinnerst mich an Agatha. Beste Kuh von zu Hause.", "Alistar! Ich habe eine Kuh, die du vielleicht treffen solltest.". * Braum und sind Freunde, wie in seinen speziellen Zitaten "Tryndamere! Das macht Spaß, oder?" und "Hast du Spaß, mein Freund?" zu erfahren ist. |patchhistory= = Patch-Historie = V10.3: * ** Zähigkeit verringert die Betäubungsdauer jetzt wie vorgesehen. V10.2: * ** Braum kann nicht länger den Feuerball des mit Unverwüstlich abfangen, sodass er selbst stirbt und nicht der Verbündete, den er beschützte. V9.24: * Grundwerte ** ⇒ ** ⇒ |hp}} * ** Sekunden ⇒ Sekunden ** Mana|mana}} ⇒ auf allen Rängen ** (+ % zusätzliche Resistenzen) ⇒ (+ 12 % zusätzliche Resistenzen) ** (+ % zusätzliche Resistenzen) ⇒ (+ 36 % zusätzliche Resistenzen) * ** ⇒ ** Ziele in der Spalte werden Sekunden lang ; nahe Ziele werden generell . ⇒ Sekunden auf allen Rängen beim ersten Ziel in der Spalte (abhängig von der Entfernung zu Braum); alle anderen getroffenen oder nahen Ziele werden Sekunden lang . V9.2 - Hotfix vom 29.01.2019: * ** Erlittener Schaden wird um 20 % verringert. ** Verursachter Schaden wird um 10 % erhöht. V9.1: * ** Diese Fähigkeit zeigt ab jetzt die verbleibende Dauer der Fähigkeit über einen Balken im Symbol an. V4.13: * ** Grundwert für mag. Schaden: 38 + (12 x Stufe) ⇒ 32 + (8 x Stufe) * ** Kosten: 30/40/50/60/70 Mana ⇒ 50/55/60/65/70 Mana * ** Dauer des Hochschlagens für das erste Ziel: 1,5 Sekunden ⇒ 1,0/1,25/1,5 Sekunden ** Verlangsamung: 60 % ⇒ 40/50/60 % ** Anhaltedauer der Verlangsamung: Wenn ein Gegner aus dem Eisfeld der „Gletscherspalte“ heraustritt, wird er für weitere 1,5 Sekunden ⇒ 0,25 Sekunden verlangsamt sein. V4.11: * ** Schaden: 70 + 10 pro Stufe ⇒ 50 + 12 pro Stufe ** Beeinträchtigungszeit um Betäubung auszulösen: 5 Sekunden ⇒ 4 Sekunden * ** Komm schon, Braum: Ein Fehler wurde behoben, durch den, wenn Braum über eine Mauer zu einem Teamkollegen springen wollte, während ein Gegner in der Nähe war, er versuchte, seinen Kameraden zu beschützen, indem er sich dem Gegner zuwendet, dabei aber mit dem Hintern in die Mauer rammelt, anstatt in Sicherhet und damit darüber zu springen. Braum hüpft nun intelligenter. V4.9: * ** Fehlerbehebung: Individuen werden nicht mehr betäubt, wenn sie einen Zauberschild aktiv haben. * ** Grundschaden: 80/125/170/215/260 ⇒ 60/105/150/195/240 * ** Zusätzliche Rüstung / Magieresistenz: 20/22,5/25/27,5/30 (+14/15,5/12/18,5/20 % zusätzliche Rüstung / Magieresistenz) ⇒ 15/17,5/20/22,5/25 (+10/11,5/13/14,5/16 % zusätzliche Rüstung / Magieresistenz) * ** Fehlerbehebung: Wir haben in ein paar Fällen aufgeräumt, in denen bestimmte Effekte die aktive Barriere von „Unverwüstlich“ umgehen konnten. V4.7: * Hinzugefügt. }}